Mi idiota
by MrRayney
Summary: Durante un enfrentamiento contra Warp, los titanes tienen una experiencia inesperada. BBRae, RobStar y CyBee.


**_My Idiot_**

**_Escrito por TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne_**

**_Traducido por MrRayney_**

Sé que tengo que trabajar en las continuaciones de mis fics, lo sé no tienen que recordármelo.

Pero en serio que amo esta historia, es una de mis favoritas y tenía que traducirla porque tal vez en un futuro no tenga tiempo de traducir un One-Shot tan largo como este, asi que durante todo el sábado y madrugada de este lunes me puse a trabajar en esta traducción. Espero que la disfruten.

**_Los Jóvenes Titanes así como la historia presentada no son de mi propiedad, son de sus respectivos autores, lo único mío es el esfuerzo que hice a la hora de traducir este fanfic._**

* * *

_**Mi idiota**_

Era una sombría y lluviosa tarde en Jump City, así había sido el clima desde que los titanes habían regresado de su largo viaje a Tokyo desde hace una semana. El viaje el cual Robin decidió extender para finalmente tener las vacaciones que su equipo realmente necesitaba, fueron en palabras de su nueva novia "glorioso". Cyborg y Chico Bestia decidieron que la mejor forma de disfrutar su estadía en el país del sol naciente, era una gira por el país que concluyo en Kyoto. Pero por supuesto, fueron tratados como las celebridades que eran: Los paparazzi acosaron a Robin y Starfire, quienes les tomaron innumerables fotografías. Cyborg fue recibido por los mejores chefs locales de cada ciudad que visitaron, quienes le prepararon toda clase de delicias culinarias japonesas. Chico Bestia había estado al lado de su robótico amigo, disfrutando de delicias preparadas a base de tofu. Además donde quiera que iba, fue recibido por una gran multitud de lindas fans…las cuales tuvieron que ser controladas por la policía para mantenerlas alejadas de los superhéroes occidentales, de lo contrario los titanes serian pisoteados por las chicas que gritaban como locas ante la mera visión del mutante color verde. Raven encontró una librería en Osaka especializada en libros sobre ocultismo, los cuales estaban escritos en lenguajes antiguos, la hechicera logro hacerse con varios de esos libros para añadir a su colección.

Por desgracia, todas las cosas buenas tienen un final. Las vacaciones terminaron como suele pasar y los titanes regresaron a Jump City. Aparte de los medios locales queriendo tener entrevistas con la nueva pareja oficial del equipo, nada había cambiado, a excepción del horrible clima que simplemente parecía no querer irse.

Los titanes estaban empezando a ponerse inquietos. No habían tenido una sola misión en toda la semana. Al principio se deleitaron por el mal clima, ya que por lo general eso significaba que no tendrían que perseguir o combatir a ningún villano, pues incluso a ellos no les gustaba mojarse. Pero ya habían pasado siete días consecutivos de pura lluvia e incluso Raven comenzó a sentirse un poco ansiosa.

Todos se encontraban en la sala común, cuando finalmente la alarma sonó. Chico Bestia y Cyborg se habían encontrado jugando con la GameStation. Raven estaba sentada leyendo uno de sus nuevos libros, en cuanto a Robin y Starfire…bueno, en palabras de Chico Bestia, parecía que querían comerse uno al otro, aunque finalmente los titanes restantes ya se habían acostumbrado a esta escena y simplemente los ignoraban.

Todos ellos reaccionaron rápidamente cuando escucharon las alarmas. Cyborg estaba gritando "booyah" sin siquiera saber cuál sería la misión. Podría haberse tratado de Slade y aun así estaría feliz. Los cinco titanes se reunieron ansiosamente frente a la computadora de operaciones, mientras Robin tecleaba algunas cosas rápidamente.

—Es Warp. Se encuentra robando el banco que se encuentra en el centro de la ciudad—

El chico maravilla tan solo sonrió con anticipación por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

— ¡Titanes, en marcha!—

_**\- () -**_

Los cinco titanes corrieron hacia el garaje y entraron al auto-T, el cual brillaba como una joya, esperando ser sacado para dar una vuelta. Como siempre Cyborg se sentó en el asiento del piloto y Robin se unió a él como el copiloto. Chico Bestia, Starfire y Raven se sentaron en la parte trasera, con el mutante en el medio. Sin embargo cuando se subió termino chocando con Raven, quien ya había cerrado la puerta. La hechicera lo miro y levanto la mano para darle una bofetada. Sin embargo ella se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que Starfire la estaba mirando fijamente. La princesa observo con rabia a la que era su mejor amiga y Raven tan solo decidió ver por la ventana, como si nada hubiera pasado.

El auto-T avanzo por las calles resbaladizas por la lluvia, hábilmente conducido por el titán bonico. Finalmente llegaron al banco y salieron del coche a la horrible lluvia.

— ¡Estamos todos empapados!— se quejó Chico Bestia mientras corría a esconderse.

Raven quien ya se había protegido a si misma bajo uno de sus escudos de energía oscura, miro a Chico Bestia con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Por qué no te transformas en un pez?—

—Eres hilarante, Raven— grito el mutante algo molesto.

—Alguien tiene que ser el divertido y seguro que no eres tu— se burló ella.

Los titanes siguieron caminando hasta estar frente a la entrada del banco.

—Escuchen todos, no hemos hecho esto desde hace tiempo por lo que tenemos que ser muy precavidos. Además es Warp con quien estamos tratando, es probable que tenga nuevas armas del futuro y es seguro que tratara de sorprendernos, así que tengan los ojos bien abiertos— explico Robin.

Robin hizo un gesto con su mano, el indicaba que era momento de seguir adelante. Ellos entraron por la puerta principal del banco, la cual ya se encontraba abierta. El vestíbulo estaba a oscuras y se veía algo tétrico. Las luces estaban apagadas y la poca iluminación venía desde afuera. Rápidamente se separaron; buscaron por todas partes dentro de la enorme habitación, detrás de los cajeros o debajo de los escritorios en las oficinas para préstamos. Una de las oficinas se encontraba llena de guardias de seguridad que se encontraban encerrados en una especie de cúpula cristalina cortesía de Warp. Robin le hizo un gesto con la mano a Raven quien asintió con la cabeza, envolvió a los guardias con su energía oscura y Robin procedió a destruir la cúpula, la cual se destruyó en millones de pedazos, pero gracias a Raven los guardias no sufrieron ningún daño, todos se encontraban inconscientes, todos excepto uno que consiguió permanecer consiente.

—Está en el sótano…recibíamos un cargamento de rubíes…tienen que detenerlo— susurro la mujer quien segundos después, también perdió el conocimiento.

Los cinco adolescentes corrieron hacia las escaleras para llegar a su destino. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con Warp dentro de una bóveda, ya con las joyas en su poder.

—Ríndete Warp ¡Esta vez no escaparas!— grito Robin.

El delincuente del tiempo sonrió cuando vio de quien se trataba. Robin siempre creyó que cada villano tenía una especie de distintivo que lo caracterizaba. Slade parecía tener una especie de aire de superioridad, lo cual se podía ver por su lenguaje corporal cuando no estaba peleando. Dr. Light era alguien que podría describirse como arrogante. Y luego estaba Warp, que era el epitome de la petulancia.

—Pero que tenemos aquí, pero si son mis viejos amigos los Jóvenes Titanes. Tengo que darte las gracias Starfire, si no hubieras vuelto al pasado y alterado el futuro, me gustaría volver a ser un niño en el año 2025—

La princesa que se encontraba flotando en el aire, se preparó para lanzarle una buena dosis de Starbolts a su némesis.

—Tú me dijiste que el futuro no se puede cambiar. Que todo está escrito en piedra—

—Si lo dije ¿Verdad?— se burló el viajero del tiempo— En caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta…mentí—

Warp no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a disparar varios rayos laser desde un artefacto montado sobre su hombro. Esta vez había cuatro de ellos y cada uno de ellos podía escoger su propio blanco además de seguirlo para tener una mayor precisión.

Los titanes saltaron, logrando esquivar el ataque y los láseres impactaron en las paredes de granito, dejando marcas de quemaduras en los lugares afectados por el ataque. Starfire hábilmente contrataco con una docena de starbolts, disparando desde varios ángulos a medida que realizaba acrobacias aéreas increíbles. Pero por desgracia sus ataques fueron desviados por los campos de fuerza en forma de burbuja que protegían a Warp. Cyborg también se unió al combate disparando varias ráfagas con sus caños sónicos, además de una serie de pequeños misiles. Robin no se quedó atrás lanzando alguno de sus discos explosivos, por desgracia sus ataques no fueron capaces de penetrar las defensas del villano futurista, quien simplemente sonrió ante sus inútiles intentos por penetrar sus defensas.

—Soy Warp, vengo del futuro. No son rivales para mí—

— ¡Ya cállate de una puta vez!— gruño el mutante antes de transformarse en un carnero verde…aunque al final termino rebotando hacia una pared cuando quiso embestir la burbuja protectora de Warp. El villano solamente comenzó a reírse y tomo el saco lleno de rubíes.

—Me gustaría quedarme y seguir jugando con ustedes, pero ya me conocen, tengo momentos a los que ir y lugares que visitar— se burló Warp mientras sacaba un disco blanco de su pecho.

— ¡Raven, no lo dejes escapar! —Ordeno Robin.

Raven no necesitaba que se lo dijeran dos veces.

—¡Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!—

Un rayo de energía salió disparado de su chakra y voló hacia Warp, quien se encontraba sonriendo arrogantemente. Pero su alegría no duro mucho cuando la ráfaga de energía oscura de la hechicera penetro su escudo y golpeo el dispositivo, rompiéndolo. Su burbuja protectora desapareció y el villano cayó sobre su trasero. Los titanes entonces se acercaron hacia él. Warp quien aún se encontraba sorprendido, se levantó y lentamente volvió a entrar en la bóveda.

—Entonces ¿Qué tienes que decir ahora, Sr. Vengo del futuro?— se burló Chico Bestia.

Pero Raven quien se encontraba justo detrás de él, le dio una fuerte palmada en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

— ¡Oye! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?— se quejó el mutante.

—Aun no lo hemos capturado, idiota. Una vez lo aprendamos, puedes presumir todo lo que quieras—

Chico Bestia tan solo le frunció el ceño a Raven.

— ¡Le pateamos el trasero! Ya no tiene sus juguetes de alta tecnología para defenderse ¿Qué podría salir mal?—

—Nunca digas eso— gruño Raven.

Los cinco titanes se encontraban reunidos frente a la entrada de la bóveda. Robin dio un paso hacia adelante y camino hacia el viajero del tiempo que estaba cojeando.

—Podemos hacer esto de la manera fácil o difícil, Warp. Tú decides—

—Por favor que sea del modo difícil, estoy de ánimos como para darle una patada en el trasero— Grito el mutante completamente entusiasmado.

Warp levanto sus manos en señal de rendición. Por su lenguaje corporal parecía que no tenía ganas de seguir peleando. Los titanes se acercaron aún más, mientras Robin llevaba las esposas, listo para esposar al villano. Pero de repente, sin previo aviso, este sonrió de nuevo.

— ¿Qué tal si lo hacemos a mi manera?—

Los titanes de repente se encontraron atrapados dentro de una de las burbujas de Warp. Los cinco adolescentes flotaban dentro de la trampa, que al parecer también podía cancelar la fuerza gravitatoria. Starfire comenzó a golpear la burbuja con fuerza.

— ¡Esto no es justo! ¡Déjanos salir!— Exclamo el mutante.

—No serás capaz de mantenernos aquí durante mucho tiempo. Sabemos que tus campos de fuerza no duran para siempre— Señalo Raven.

Warp tan solo volvió a sonreír como siempre.

—No se preocupen mis pequeños titanes, no voy a tenerlos encerrados dentro de mi pequeña burbuja para siempre, claro que los dejare salir—

Warp entonces metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos y saco otro dispositivo que coloco en el receptáculo de su pecho. Este se ilumino y el traje de Warp comenzó a funcionar de nuevo.

—Eso se siente mucho mejor… ¿Ahora a donde debo enviarlos?—

El villano lo pensó durante unos minutos, ignorando las amenazas de los titanes y finalmente parecio encontrar la respuesta a su dilema.

—Por supuesto ¡¿Por qué no pensé en eso antes?! Es perfecto—

Warp toco su controlador en forma de disco. Los titanes quedaron paralizados cuando un portal oscuro se abrió debajo de ellos.

—Ta,ta, titanes ¡Diviértanse en el futuro!—

La gravedad volvió dentro de la burbuja y los titanes fueron absorbidos por el portal que estaba debajo de ellos, el cual se desvaneció tan pronto como lo atravesaron. Warp tan solo amplio su sonrisa y comenzó a saquear la bóveda una vez más.

_**\- () –**_

Los cinco titanes comenzaron a gritar mientras caían al vacío. Raven, Starfire y Chico Bestia eran incapaces de utilizar sus poderes que les permitían volar, por lo cual ellos no podían hacer nada para detener su caída en el vacío oscuro, helado y carente de toda luz, a excepción de los ojos de Cyborg y Starfire. El hombre de hojalata activo su lámpara incorporada en el hombro, pero aparte de sus compañeros, no podía ver nada. Después de lo que parecía ser una eternidad, finalmente vieron una luz al final del túnel y unos segundos después, emergieron a través de otro portal en una habitación muy bien iluminada, donde terminaron estampándose contra el suelo.

— ¡Alguien está tocando de nuevo mis grebnaks!— grito Starfire.

El mutante levanto sus manos al aire rápidamente.

—Esta vez no fui yo ¡Juro que no hice nada malo!—

— ¿Quieres apostar?— dijo una voz gutural debajo del mutante— Chico Bestia, quita tu trasero de mi cara—

El mutante se levantó rápidamente, cayendo de bruces sobre el suelo.

—Je je…lo siento mucho Raven—

El chico verde comenzó a ver a su alrededor para saber dónde los había mandando el viajero del tiempo. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que estaban de vuelta en la sala común de la torre. Pero algo parecía…diferente. Chico Bestia decidió no darle mucha importancia a eso, pensando que solo era un efecto secundario causado por el viaje.

—Oigan chicos, creo que el aparato ese de Warp no le funcionó bien. Dijo que nos enviaría al futuro, pero estamos en casa—

—En realidad Bestita, creo que hizo ambas cosas— dijo una voz familiar desde el sofá en forma de media luna.

Cyborg quien aún se encontraba en el suelo, se puso inmediatamente de pie y miro fijamente hacia donde la voz había hablado. Su ojo humano se abrió como plato, pues no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, esperaba que todo fuera una ilusión…pero no lo era.

—Uh…chicos, creo que ya no estamos en Kansas—

Los titanes restantes se pusieron de pie. Robin, Raven y Chico Bestia abrieron tanto la boca que sus mandíbulas parecían tocar el suelo, en cambio Starfire sonrió felizmente.

— ¡Whoa!— exclamo Raven.

— ¡Cyborg! ¡Reparaste la torre!—

La siguiente cosa que sucedió los tomo aún más por sorpresa. Bumblebee quien ya no era una adolecente, se puso de pie.

— ¿Por qué habría necesidad de reparar la torre? Si esta nunca ha sido destruida—

Robin se acercó lentamente a los dos titanes mayores de edad.

— ¿Dónde estamos?— pregunto el chico maravilla aun perplejo.

—Creo que la respuesta es muy sencilla, Robin. Más bien querrán saber en que día están, pues bien, hoy es 3 de noviembre del 2031— respondió Cyborg presionando algunas teclas de su brazo—Nighwing, Starfire, Raven, Changeling ser mejor que vengan aquí. Tenemos algunos visitantes del pasado, cortesía de Warp—

La princesa tamaraneana no podía seguir conteniendo su alegría.

—Eso es glorioso, hemos vuelto al futuro— grito Starfire con alegría— Pero... ¿Porque estás aquí, Bumblebee? ¿No se supone que lideras a los titanes del este?—

Karen simplemente sonrió ante esa pregunta.

—Era la líder, hasta que abandone el puesto. Es Aqualad quien está a cargo ahora—

— ¿Porque renunciaste?— pregunto Raven con curiosidad.

— ¿Por qué? Bueno…porque me case con Sparky y decidimos vivir en Jump City—

— ¿Te casaste con el hombre de hojalata?— pregunto Chico Bestia bastante sorprendido.

—Así es, Chico Bestia—

—Y no somos los únicos que nos casamos— añadió Cyborg— De hecho, todos nosotros nos casamos—

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y tres personas entraron en la sala común. Los Jóvenes Titanes se quedaron en completo silencio, cuando vieron de quienes se trataban. Robin y Starfire lentamente se acercaron al trio, que consistía en versiones futuristas de sí mismos y una joven adolecente mitad humana y mitad tamaraniana. La versión futurista de Dick Grayson estaba vestido como Nightwing , al igual como lo recordaba Starfire. Mientras que la versión futurista de la princesa era más alta y musculosa que su versión adolecente. Finalmente la joven que acompañaba a las versiones adultas de los dos titanes, era un poco más baja que Starfire, pero un poco más alta que Robin.

—Nos preguntábamos cuanto faltaría para que Warp nos enviara al futuro— comento Nightwing— No es que me esté quejando. Es genial vernos cuando éramos más jóvenes—

—Richard, creo que te estas olvidando de algo— añadió la versión futurista de Starfire.

—Tienes razón. Ustedes probablemente ya saben quién soy o la persona que solía ser. No he sido Robin por un largo tiempo. Pueden llamarme Nightwing. Pero creo que Starfire ya sabía todo esto—

— ¡Ustedes dos se casaron!...Aunque no debería ser una gran sorpresa ¡Y esta chica tan guapa es su hija!— grito Chico Bestia bastante entusiasmado.

La chica tenía el cabello negro y ojos azules como su padre, los cuales brillaban como los de su madre.

—Mi nombre es Mari. Eres tan lindo cuando eras un adolecente, tío Gar— sonrió ella— Y solías tener cabello—

— ¿Tío Gar?— pregunto el mutante casi atragantándose con su propia saliva— ¿Y estoy calvo? Pensé que Star solo estaba bromeando cuando me dijo eso—

—No te preocupes Bestita. Tus hijos me llaman tío Vic. Además aun tienes más cabello que yo—

El mutante solo comenzó a reírse a carcajadas y ni siquiera escucho como las puertas volvieron a abrirse.

— ¡Eso es genial, voy a tener hijos! ¡Hey hombre de hojalata! ¿Cómo le dicen mis hijos a Raven? ¿Tía gruñona?— pregunto Chico Bestia sin poder parar de reír.

—En realidad, le decimos mamá ¿Verdad, hermana?— respondió una voz masculina quien interrumpió la diversión de Chico Bestia.

Raven y Chico Bestia se dieron las vueltas, parecía que los dos estuvieron a punto de desmayarse por lo que estaban viendo. Delante de ellos se encontraban versionas más adultas de ellos mismos…y se estaban tomando de la mano. La versión futurista de Chico Bestia vestía un traje blanco y rojo, adema como había predicho Starfire, estaba calvo. También se veía más musculoso, rivalizando con el físico de Nightwing. Raven también había cambiado. Ahora era mucho más alta y voluptuosa que su versión adolecente. Aun vestía su capa y leotardo, solo que estos eran de color blanco.

Pero ¿Qué fue lo que en realidad dejo impactado al mutante y la hechicera? Se trataban de dos adolescentes parados al lado de sus versiones futuristas. Uno de ellos era un chico de piel gris como la de su madre, con el cabello verde y una piedra chakra en la frente, vestía una capa con capucha idéntica a la de su madre, solo que de color verde. La chica tenía la piel verde y cabello violeta, vestía un ajustado traje blanco y rojo que se parecía al de su padre Ambos eran un poco más altos que Raven y Chico Bestia, quienes seguían estupefactos por ver a su futura descendencia. Finalmente tras unos minutos de silencio, Chico Bestia fue el primero en hablar.

—Muy bien chicos…esto no es gracioso. No hay forma alguna de que Raven y yo nos hubiéramos casado…y menos tener hijos—

—Por primera vez en mi vida, estoy de acuerdo con él ¡Esto es absurdo!— exclamo Raven— ¿Por qué me casaría con un idiota como él?—

—Sin embargo, me case contigo nena. Y fue la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida— respondió Changeling con una enorme sonrisa.

Chico Bestia corrió hacia su versión adulta, salto y se agarró fuertemente de su cuello, era como si quisiera estrangularlo.

— ¡¿Es que me volví loco?! ¿Por qué me case con ella? ¿Qué paso con Terra? ¡Yo sé que ella esta vivía!—

La versión adulta de Raven no pudo reír entre dientes.

—Tienes razón sobre el hecho de que Terra está viva. Pero después de dejar la escuela secundaria, se fugó con un perdedor y termino trabajando como una stripper en las Vegas. No hemos sabido de ella en años. Y Garfield…no te volviste loco. Yo soy lo mejor que te ha pasado en tu vida—

El Cyborg más joven solo negó con la cabeza, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

—No puedo creerme eso. ¿Raven se casó con Bestita? No hay manera de que eso llegara a suceder—

Raven se acercó a los Logan. Los chicos se encontraban sonriendo, encontrando divertida aquella escena, pero Raven mas bien parecía estar a punto de explotar.

—Incluso cuando eras una adolecente eras tan bella, mamá— dijo su futuro hijo— Ahora entiendo porque papá se enamoró de ti—

Raven tan solo le frunció el ceño al muchacho.

—No me llames así, no soy tu madre—

—Uh…en realidad si lo eres— respondió la chica— Yo soy Coraline y este es Mark—

—Ustedes no son mis hijos, no de donde yo vengo—

Mark y Coraline no pudieron evitar reírse de la actitud de la versión adolecente de su madre.

—Papá tenía razón; mamá tenía un terrible temperamento cuando era una adolecente— comento Coraline entre risas.

—Lo que sea. Llámenme como quieran. No me importa. Hasta puedo ser su abuela si quieren—

—Mamá, ese es el trabajo de la abuela Arela— contesto Mark.

—No se enojen conmigo, yo era un caso perdido cuando tenía su edad—

— ¡¿Un caso perdido?!— grito Raven mientras algunas cosas de la cocina comenzaron a romperse— Tienes que tener mucho valor para decir algo como eso. Si alguien es un caso perdido, eres tu ¡Te casaste con el idiota!—

Coraline tan solo se acercó a Raven y le dio un abrazo.

—No te preocupes mamá. Ven conmigo, te voy a hacer un rico té de hierbas— dijo Coraline con una sonrisa.

—Disculpen que interrumpa este…eh…reencuentro…pero ¿Por qué Warp nos envió aquí?—

—En realidad es bastante simple. Verán, él no puede dejarlos varados en algún lugar del tiempo, ya que eso podría tener efectos devastadores en la continuidad del tiempo. Él solo quería sacarnos del camino para poder robar los rubíes. Él sabe que nosotros los enviaremos de vuelta al pasado, desgraciadamente Warp creo una especie de burbuja en el banco que nos impide abrir un portal en ese lugar, por lo cual no seremos capaces de regresarlos a la escena del crimen. Me temo que esta vez se salió con la suya—

— ¿Quieres decir que te acuerdas de todo esto?—

—Por supuesto que sí. Después de todo, somos ustedes en el futuro. Y no te preocupes, los enviaremos de vuelta—

— ¿Y qué pasa con Warp?—

—El escuadrón del tiempo se encargara de él. Él ya no es nuestro problema. Nosotros no tratamos con delincuentes del tiempo, es necesario un entrenamiento especial, el cual no tenemos…además para serte sincero, Warp es un verdadero dolor en el trasero—

El chico maravilla tan solo suspiro de frustración.

—Así que… ¿No deberías enviarnos de vuelta en este instante?—

Nightwing tan solo se limitó a asentir.

—Tienes razón. Si se quedan demasiado tiempo aquí, podrían afectar la continuidad del tiempo y sinceramente no queremos eso, el escuadrón del tiempo vendría a visitarnos y eso no sería bueno. Cyborg ¿Está todo listo?—

—Nací listo—

La versión futurista de Cyborg reconfiguro su brazo a algo parecido a su viejo cañón sónico. Apunto su brazo al ascensor y disparo. Un haz de energía multicolor salió disparada del cañón e impacto justo en las puertas del ascensor y unos segundos después, el portal había sido abierto.

—Supongo que será mejor que nos vayamos— comento Robin mientras se acercaba a su futura hija— Fue un placer conocerte Mari—

Mari corrió hacia Robin y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Starfire se unió al abrazo y así permanecieron unos segundos. Finalmente se separaron y Robin le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, acto seguido Starfire hizo lo mismo.

—Adiós mi futura hija. Esperare ansiosa el día en que nos reunamos de nuevo—

—Adiós mamá—

Raven y Chico Bestia también abrazaron a sus futuros hijos. Rave se tensó tanto que parecía una tabla, mientras que Chico Bestia quien aún no podía creer todo lo que había sucedido, los abrazo con mucho cariño. La versión futurista de Raven floto detrás de su versión adolecente y deslizo un pequeño sobre amarillo en sus manos.

—Toma esto. No te preocupes, no cambiara nada en la línea del tiempo. Lo he guardado para cuando sucediera todo esto—

Raven no estaba segura en un principio, pero al final acepto el sobre y lo guardo en uno de los bolsillos de su capa. Ella sabía que una vez en su habitación, podría decidir si abrirlo o no.

—Sera mejor que se vayan, no poder mantenerlo abierto mucho tiempo—

Uno a uno los Jóvenes Titanes entraron en el portal. Primero fue Robin, seguido de Starfire. Cyborg fue el siguiente, Chico Bestia estaba detrás de él pero se detuvo un momento para despedirse una vez mas de sus hijos. Raven tan solo procedió a darle una fuerte palmada en la nuca.

—Date prisa, idiota. El portal no permanecerá abierto para siempre—

Chico Bestia entonces se apresuró a entrar en el portal. Raven quien estaba justo detrás de él, se detuvo un momento antes de entrar. Observo a los que serían sus futuros hijos una última vez. Ellos le regalaron una pequeña sonrisa y la hechicera correspondió el gesto sonriéndoles igualmente. Finalmente entro a toda prisa por el portal, el cual se cerró con un fuerte chasquido.

Coraline levanto la cabeza para mirar directamente a su madre a los ojos.

—No estabas bromeando cuando nos dijiste que tratabas a papá como una mierda—

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga, hija? Tenía muchos problemas en ese entonces— respondió Raven con calma, con su antiguo tono monótono.

_**\- () -**_

—Así que hombre de hojalata ¿Realmente estamos en casa?—

—No solo estamos de vuelta en la torre, pero es el 31 de octubre del 2012, justo a tiempo para que podamos asistir a la fiesta de Halloween con los titanes del este—

Los titanes con excepción de Raven, aplaudieron ante las buenas noticias. Chico Bestia entonces se acercó a Raven con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Qué pasa, Rae-Rae? ¿No vas a ir a la fiesta con tu futuro esposo?—

Sin embargo, Chico Bestia nunca espero que Raven lo mirara fijamente con sus cuatro ojos de color carmesí.

—En primer lugar, nunca en tu vida me vuelvas a llamar Rae-Rae, si lo haces juro por Azar que sufrirás una terrible agonía de mi parte, eso no es una amenaza, es una promesa. En segundo lugar, todos saben que no me gustan las fiestas, por lo que no te hagas ilusiones de que vaya. Y en tercer lugar yo no soy tu futra esposa, no importa lo que vimos en el futuro, pues yo nunca, nunca me casare con un idiota como tú. Así que de una vez que se te meta en la cabeza pues ese futuro que vimos ¡Nunca va a pasar!—

Raven se dio la vuelta y se salió de la sala común. Robin, Starfire y Cyborg miraban a su compañero de color verde con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Por qué has hecho algo como eso, Bestita? ¿Acaso tienes un estúpido deseo de muerte prematura?— Dijo Cyborg bastante molesto por la actitud de su mejor amigo.

Chico Bestia solo inclino su cabeza y miro al suelo, completamente avergonzado.

—Solo estaba bromeando…quiero decir…yo sé que ella me odia…sé que nunca nos vamos a casar, jamás—

**_\- () -_**

Raven entro en su habitación, cerrando la puerta corrediza con su energía oscura, debido a la fuerza con la que la cerro sus estanterías se tambalearon un poco. Se sentó en el borde de su cama y comenzó a masajearse las sienes. Se sentía abrumada, cansada y se encontraba tratando de procesar todo lo que acababa de experimentar. Ya había sido bastante malo que Warp se escapara con los rubíes, que valían más de diez millones de dólares, pero de todos los lugares donde podría haberlos mandado ¿Por qué tuvo que mandarlos haya?

Raven dejo de masajearse las sienes y recordó el sobre que tenía guardado en su bolsillo. Ella lo saco y lo miro fijamente. Sin lugar a dudas se trataba de una especie de mensaje de su futuro yo, tal vez algún concejo o algún tipo advertencia.

Raven se acercó al conducto de basura que estaba en su habitación. Cualquier cosa arrojada allí iría directamente al incinerador que se encontraba en el sótano. Ella abrió la pequeña puerta y se preparó para lanzar aquel sobre a su perdición, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo. Su futuro yo le había dicho que no alteraría nada en el futuro. Seguramente no se habría mentido a si misma… ¿Verdad?

Raven cerró la puerta del conducto y se sentó frente a su escritorio. Tomo un abrecartas con el cual comenzó a abrir el pequeño sobre amarillo. Tres trozos de papel cayeron sobre el escritorio y Raven los tomo con su mano. Ella tan solo los examino una y otra vez durante un buen rato, finalmente los dejo sobre su escritorio y dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro.

Se levantó de su silla y camino hacia el cofre mágico donde mantenía guardado el libro en donde Malchior se encontraba encarcelado. Raven recito un hechizo y el cofre se abrió. Inmediatamente Malchior la saludo.

—Así que has venido a visitarme, Raven— Se burló el dragón de ella— Estoy feliz de que una hermosa doncella como tú, me honre con su presencia—

Raven tan solo ignoro las burlas del dragón y saco lo que parecía ser un libro de recuerdos.

—Ah, ya veo, así que has venido por eso ¿Tienes idea de cuánto me ofende que prefieras ese libro que a mí, mi dulce Raven?—

Ella continúo ignorando a Malchior y cerro el cofre. Acto seguido, agarro fuertemente el libro de recuerdos mientras volvía a su escritorio, donde lo abrió. En realidad, se trataba de un álbum fotográfico, uno dedicado exclusivamente a una persona y esa persona no era otra que…Chico Bestia.

Raven lentamente comenzó a revisar las páginas del libro, todo el álbum estaba en orden cronológico. Contenían todo tipo de imágenes sobre Chico Bestia. Algunas eran fotografías tomadas con todo el equipo. Otras eran fotos tomadas por Starfire o Cyborg. Algunos otros eran recortes de periódicos y de revistas.

Ella continuo revisando el álbum hasta que finalmente llego a una página en blanco y en esa se detuvo. Ella abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y saco una pequeña botella de pegamento de caucho. Tomo de nuevo los tres trozos de papel que le había dado su yo del futuro. Comenzó a colocar los trozos de papel en diferentes posiciones, buscando el angulo perfecto para cada una de ellas.

Se trataban de tres fotografías. La primera fotografía fue sacada el día de su boda. En la parte trasera su versión futurista había escrito 11 de julio del 2016. Ella observo fijamente la imagen. Ella nunca se hubiera imaginado verse a sí misma en un blanco vestido de novia, pero allí estaba ella con una enorme sonrisa y sujetando firmemente la mano de Chico Bestia.

Las dos fotografías restantes fueron tomadas cuando Mark y Coraline habían nacido, cada una con sus respectivas fechas escritas en la parte posterior. Al observar detenidamente aquellas fotografías, la hechicera podía ver diversas características de Chico Bestia en los dos pequeños. Mark tenía su nariz, mientras que Coraline tenía su característica sonrisa.

Después de admirar unos minutos más aquellas fotografías, Raven abrió la botella de pegamento y procedió a aplicar un poco en los bordes superiores de cada fotografía, lo cual aún le permitiría ver las fechas escritas en la parte trasera.

Acto seguido saco un plumón permanente del cajón. Con mucho cuidado procedió a escribir algo en la parte superior de la página con una hermosa caligrafía. Satisfecha al ver que había hecho un buen trabajo, volvió a guardar el plumón y admiro el resultado final de su trabajo. La hechicera simplemente había escrito en la parte superior: "Familia Logan" y debajo de cada fotografía había escrito el nombre de cada uno de sus integrantes.

Raven observo aquella página durante varios minutos. Finalmente cerró el álbum y volvió a guardarlo de nuevo en el cofre, ignorando las estupideces de Malchior. Con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, cerro el cofre.

—Eres un verdadero idiota, Garfield Mark Logan— susurro la hechicera a si misma— Pero tú eres mi idiota—

_**Fin**_

* * *

¿Les gusto la historia? Sin lugar a dudas quede satisfecho con el resultado final, aunque se que posiblemente se me escaparon algunas cosas, por lo cual agradecería que señalaran las fallas que encontraran en la traducción para que pudiera corregirlas, ya lo saben, yo me esfuerzo para traerles buenas traducciones.

Todos los comentarios que me dejen serán apreciados, ya lo saben, es por ustedes que sigo traduciendo, me esfuerzo tanto y les traigo estas historias.


End file.
